User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 27: Reaper Core Revelation
Strangely, without knowing it, I had somehow teleported into the Reaper Core. It was dark. It was cold. The strangest part of all was the fact that neither Moria nor my own mother Nelia were there. They weren't anywhere in sight. The only thing there was a tea table made of marble slabs. "Wait a minute ..." I thought. The table looked exactly like the one Eve was drinking at, except the chairs were crystalline white instead of a coal black. I decided to sit down in one of the two seats and try to sleep a little. It didn't take long until I was passed out in the chair. I have no clue how long I was asleep, but when I woke up, there was a woman who looked almost exactly like Eve sitting across from me in skinny jeans, a shirt, a flowering hat, and what appeared to be a large trench coat. She looked up at me and smiled with her sapphire blue eyes and smiled at me. "Hello, my child. How are you today?" she said. I looked at her. "You must have me confused with someone else. Nelia Beltella Demonis is my mother, and I have no doubt in my mind that you aren't her." The woman giggled slightly. "Oh, I know. You are still my child, to an extent. Do you know who I am, Shade?" I shifted in my seat. How on earth did she know my name? I hadn't even properly introduced myself, nonetheless even mentioned my name at all. "How do you know my name, and who are you for that matter?" I said. The woman giggle yet again. "I am the great Eve Shirley, creator of all Bakugan. You know my sister, Eve Mortemer, don't you, Shade?" she said happily. "I absolutely do, miss Eve." I said hesitantly. "I also know she is destroying my home." Eve laughed yet again while reaching into her pocket-book, searching around until she found her lipstick and applied it. "Shade, my dear, did you know that her destroyers have been themselves destroyed and now your siblings are hunting my sister down? It isn't as bad as you think. Remember, I am the good in the universe, and she is the evil. I am made to create, she is made to destroy. She is only doing what she was born to do. Now go and defeat my sister. Bring Demonis and myself pride for creating you." she said. After taking a sip of her tea, she smiled, and disappeared into thin air. I woke with a start. The bubble I was in popped, and I was falling at high speeds. I did a front flip and somehow landed on my feet. Eve Mortemer was in the skies battling my siblings. "Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory, to my aide." said Senterra. Out of nowhere, Eve was caught by Senterra's axes. Gaia then came from above her and slammed her so hard with his War Hammer that she made a hole in the ground when she landed. Sheath then threw Sakabato down at Eve, which sliced through her feet, and Pandora threw her scythe, which had vines grow from it, and clamp Eve's arms down, locking her in place. Aqua fired a liquid arrow, which made a dome around Eve. Nova then put his hand in the dome, and set everything inside on fire. When the dome dropped and the fire stopped, Eve Mortemer wasn't there. Category:Blog posts